Andr and Cupa (Mob Talker)
by The Disciple of Herobrine
Summary: Humobs are considered an abomination by everyone in Minecraftia. Those you know from mob talker are still considered mobs by most. A story of two very good friends who along the way learn survive in this world. Are there others who will accept them for more than just friends. This is my second Mob Talker story.


Andr had always felt lonely. Sure she had seen quite a few travelers, but she never introduced herself. She just stood back and watched them. Not once, could she ever reveal herself to them. If she did, there were extreme consequences. It pained her to go through them. Any human that caught sight of her recognized her only as an enemy and attacked. It wasn't an anomalous effect she had on people. Many years ago, before she was born, humobs were seen as no different than regular mobs. That meant that they weren't as important. Later on, no one cared if they died. People made claims that they were abominations and, for some reason, didn't deserve to live. It was barbaric yes, but otherwise inevitable. People started to hunt down humobs and kill them in cold blood. As far as Andr knew, no one was willing to spare them. Though it wasn't only the humans that hunted them. All hostile mobs alike put out bounties on them. It was just sickening to know about this. _Is there anyone there who cares about me? _Every time she saw a traveler pass, it brought tears to her eyes. It wasn't fair. What did she ever do to them? She cried out for them to accept her and love her. Was there anyone out there that could see past the fact that she was an Enderman? It was very unlikely, which she knew deep down. But she still hoped that someone could be her friend. She doubted it. Even if they could look past it, she was extremely shy. Any time she made eye contact, she would get flustered. This was something she couldn't help. She was going to blush inevitably. It was just awful. All she could do was watch as people walked down the road. She watched closely but kept her distance. It hurt knowing what they would do to the girl. It sucked being alone.

It was the crack of dawn and by now, all of the creepers had taken refuge. The birds acknowledged the sun's presence and began to happily chirp. From the comfort of her cave, she saw sheep and pigs emerge from the shade and start munching on grass. Mornings in Minecraftia were beyond beautiful. She took in the scenery, acknowledging everything she saw. She loved mornings, but didn't like the sun. She moved her hand towards a ray of sunshine but quickly retracted it. It burned. Sure the sun was not as dangerous to her as it was to other mobs but it still hurt. A couple seconds later, she reached for the light again. This time, she aimed to keep it there. It lasted only two minutes before she recoiled. She grasped her hand, wincing from the pain. She hated the fact that the sunlight burned her. _Who seriously gets hurt by both sun and water? _He envied those who could walk freely in the sunlight. _Why can't I go out_, Andr thought. Before she could make another attempt at exposing herself to the sun, she was attacked from behind. Some unknown figure leapt on top of her.

"GAAUGH!"

She was pinned to the ground. By now she was in a state of shock. She tried to free herself from the enemy's grasp. Little struggle was required, as her attacker got off immediately. Instead of tackling again, the attacker started laughing her brains out. Andr remained with her back on the ground, trying to catch her breathe.

"You should've seen your face!"

Andr went from panic to calm in just a matter of seconds. She smiled knowing it was just horseplay. She knew this girl. And she was prone to playing around with Andr. It was kind of funny. Though, even though she rough housed, she was far from dangerous.

"Was that necessary?" Andr asked.

The other girl tried to control her laughter.

"Sorry if I scared you."

Andr didn't really mind.

"It's fine," she replied, "though you're not as good as Mindy."

The other girl fake pouted. Her cute impression was unbearable. The girl crawled over to her, bewilderment in her eyes. Andr had to back up a little since the other girl's face was only inches away from hers. She stumbled back starting to blush. The shy reaction brought out a few giggles.

"You're so silly."

Andr smiled.

"You too."

The girl was in a really good mood. She seemed really excited about something. Andr could tell she was bursting with excitement now as she was jumping up and down.

"What is it Cupa?"

By now the girl, who we now know as Cupa, couldn't take it anymore. Words spilled out of her mouth all at once. She speaking was so rushed, it was hard to catch any of what she was saying. Though, over time, Andr learned how to catch up. Cupa went on about how she saw something awesome and that Andr needed to see it. Andr always found it cute how Cupa got excited. Cupa, like her, wore mob- themed clothing. Every humob, for some of reason, wore clothing that symbolized the mob they were. Cupa wore a green hoodie that ended in a miniskirt. The hood had the face of the stereotypical creeper. On her legs she wore dark green socks that went all the way up to her thighs and on her hands she wore dark green gloves. Andr's clothing consisted of a black jacket that also ended in a miniskirt. Instead of socks she wore pure black stockings. The more notable feature of her clothing was the hat. It was black with purple Enderman eyes that could sometimes change according to the mood she was in. Andr stood up and brushed the dust off her shoulders.

"What is it," she asked referring to what Cupa had seen.

Without warning the creeper girl grabbed hold of her hand and started to drag her out of the cave.

"C'mon I'll show you."

Andr stumbled behind while Cupa continued to pull her along. Andr knew it was best not to complain. Cupa being the faster of the two, forced Andr to try and keep up. It wasn't much of an annoyance. She usually did this when she wanted to show her something. Only until they reached the shade, did Cupa slow down. They both walked in silence as they dove under the trees. Andr knew Cupa went fast because she was hurt by the sun. It was nice to have a friend that cared. Andr's eyes darted back and forth. It was all so beautiful, seeing everything in the morning light. The walk must've lasted at least four minutes.

"Over here!" Cupa exclaimed.

When they finally got to the site of Cupa's interest, she was once again breath taken. What lay before her was the clearest lake she'd ever seen. She make out fish swimming at the bottom. To top it off the morning light bounced of the waves creating a flashing effect. It was actually more of a large pond. From not far away, she could hear a waterfall. She was glad Cupa showed this to her. She looked to her friend. She was also admiring the scenery. She was in a total state of awe. In that moment something must've clicked in Cupa's mind as she already was contemplating another idea. _Wonder what it is this time,_ Andr thought. She was once again, overflowing with excitement.

"I'm gonna go for just a second," Cupa stated, "just stay put."

She took off at lightning fast speed and was out of sight in mere seconds. If she wasn't so friendly, Andr would've suspected she was super charged.

"Oh...um.. Ok."

Andr sat down, holding her legs, and continued to watch the fish glide across the bottom of the lake. There were a few pretty good sized ones here and there but most looked like fry. Though all had the same reflective scales. Sunlight glinted of their bodies and shined into her eyes. They were curious creatures. She wanted to get a better look at them but there was one problem: water harmed her. It was a mystery to her that it inflicted so much pain and yet she remained hydrated. It hurt much more than sunlight. Come to think of it, the sun was more of an annoyance. But water was far worse. It was like every time she touched that infernal liquid, she got burned. Wether it was boiling hot or freezing cold it still hurt her. Andr sighed.

"At least it's ok from far away."

A minute later, a very frantic Cupa burst through the bushes. A large smile was pasted on her face. At first Andr was confused to why she was so happy. Then, she saw what she was wearing. Instead of her usual attire, Cupa appeared to be wearing a swimsuit. On her head she wore a creeper themed shower cap that resembled the top of her hoodie. Andr now knew what was up: and she didn't like it one bit. Before she could protest, Cupa tossed a peice of clothing towards her. She caught and examined the items. Her heart skipped a beat although she already knew what it was.

"Please," she uttered, "I really don't like this."

Cupa merely giggled. Andr knew Cupa had no intention of making fun of her. So Cupa wasn't actually laughing at Andr.

"It's ok," she chided, "I won't let you get hurt."

Cupa was well aware of Andr's condition. She sympathized with her, but for some reason she wasn't allowing that as an excuse. She didn't know how to respond. She trusted Cupa with all her heart, but at the same time, feared for her life. All of this worry was making her shiver. She started to bite her nails and blocked all outside distractions. For a while, she was unaware of Cupa's presence.

"Uh, Andr."

Andr nearly jumped. She had forgotten Cupa was still there.

"Y- yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

But Cupa knew better. She always could tell if something was up with her friend. _Why does she have to care so much_, Andr thought.

"Look, I know it's hard but we have to face this."

Cupa's words helped a little but didn't fully convince Andr it was safe. Andr remembered aweful sights of Endermen dying in the rain. They would frantically teleport only to be hit with more rain. She witnessed several of them die while most of the mobs just shrugged it off. They didn't care if one of them died. It was sickening. Andr considered herself lucky. From what she could tell, water didn't hurt her as much as it did other Endermen. It was, nonetheless, painful. She doubted she could ever adapt to being around water. She hesitated but did as Cupa asked. Due to her shy nature, Andr hid behind a bush to undress.

"Keep a look out ok," Andr begged.

"No problem."

Andr turned back to the task at hand. She was still shaking. She looked down at the clothing in her hands. She didn't have much experience putting on a bathing suit. After first removing her jacket, a slight gust of wind hit her on the back. _Dammit_. She soon emerged from her hiding spot wearing the clothing given to her. Her face flushed red. The outfit wasn't that revealing but she still felt exposed. She had never been more self conscious. As Cupa turned around, Andr prepared for the worst. But instead of laughing, Cupa just smiled.

"You look fine," Cupa replied noticing Andr's embarasment.

Andr managed a small grin.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Cupa really knew how to cheer her up. It was hard to imagine life without her. Now some of you might be thinking: _But disciple, I heard Cupa was a stalker and a skank. _Well my friends, I beg to differ. Andr remembered the first day she met Cupa. It was a hard rainy night and all the hostile mobs were patrolling the landscape. As usual Andr had managed to find shelter. She curled up underneath the branches of a tree and wished to stay dry. _Soon they'll notice me_, she thought, _and when they do they'll kill me. _Rain was seeping through the ceiling of her shelter. She was getting to the point of being drenched. It hurt so much. _I don't want to die._ She truly was overcome with sorrow. It really did seem like she was going to die. Every time a raindrop landed on her she winced. It was excruciatingly painful. She couldn't help the tears coming out of her._ Please Notch, _she begged, _I don't want to die._ When all hope seemed lost, the rain somehow stopped hitting her. She wiped the tears away with her sleeve.

"Huh," she uttered.

She looked up and was met with a very bright and curious face. The face had a set of wide eyes which gave off a look of curiosity. Andr noticed they were sunset orange. No one she knew of had eyes like that. The face belonged to a girl who was no older than her. The girl was shorter also. She was holding out an umbrella for Andr. She looked at Andr with childish curiosity. The two stared at each other in silence. Andr was grateful she came along. No one ever made any attempt at being friendly towards her.

"Are you alright?"

Andr shook her head. She was affraid to speak. This girl could do much more than move the umbrella. Andr had already lost hope for having anyone liking her. Now, what stood before her, was what she never expected to see: a possible friend.

"You should come with me," the girl gestured

Andr was hesitant and unsure of what this girl meant.

"Are you sure," she asked.

Although she was reluctant, the girl insisted she come along. The two walked side by side in the pouring rain. Andr clung to her new friend hoping the umbrella wouldn't topple over. She hadn't realized how close she was to the girl.

"S- sorry."

"No problem."

This was the closest she'd been to anyone. _Maybe she's just going to drop me off at a cave_, she thought. But once they found shelter, the girl did not leave her. Andr realized this when she was scrubbing water out of her hair. The girl was just staring at her. She must've found Andr facinating for some reason.

"Enderman right?"

Andr nodded.

""Yeah but you can call me Andr."

"Ok, Andr."

The girl continued to look at her through childish eyes. It didn't make Andr feel uncomfortable in any way though. Usually being looked at was uncomfortable.

"Why did you do that," she asked, "why would you save me."

"Why not."

Those were the best memories. Before long the two became close friends. It seemed like an unlikely friendship but the two would become closer than ever.

"Andr?" Cupa asked trying to get her attention. "You okay?"

Andr didn't realize she was reminiscing about the past. She shook her self awake at the sound of Cupa's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Andr realized her eyes were starting to water. _Come on not now_, she thought, _don't make me look weaker than I already am_. Without warning Cupa grabbed her hand. This was most unusual. Maybe she did understand what Andr was going through. Cupa gazed at her with concern in her eyes.

"Look everything's going to be fine."

"How do you know."

Cupa smiled.

"Because you're the toughest girl I know."

Instead dragging Andr along like before, Cupa slowly lead her to the water. The two of them slowly walked in. At this time of day the water was cool. But for Andr, it was like walking into a hot tub. She managed to ignor the pain for awhile but it kept growing. She couldn't help sweating. It felt like she was slowly being boiled alive. The rays of the sun didn't even matter right now. Cupa continued to pull her in deeper and deeper. Pretty soon, the water would be up to her chest. _Let's just get this over with_, she thought. Her legs felt like they were on fire. _Just bear through it_. She kept inching deeper and deeper into the lake all the while holding Cupa's hand. It was a good thing she had support. Cupa cheered her on every step of the way. Because of her, Andr was starting to become more confident. She forgot all about the water, but also her footing. One of the rocks hit her foot and she slipped. All she could do was gasp as gravity did it's work. She let go of Cupa's hand and plumeted into the lake. The pain returned as she became fully submerged. Every nerve screamed in agony. Two seconds later she was pulled out by Cupa. She gasped for air as she was brought up to the surface. As if by instinct Andr embraced her. She brought her leg up to Cupa's waist to avoid further contact with the water. It never hurt so much. She cried silently into Cupa's shoulder as she unknowingly dug nails into her back. Although it should have hurt, she wasn't showing it. Cupa began to stroke her hair.

"It's ok," she cooed, "I know you're scared."

"Then let me stop," Andr pleaded.

"Just a few more minutes, ok?"

*sniff* "ok"

"I believe in you."

Andr trusted Cupa without a doubt, yet saw no reason to be doing this. She saw no reason to surround herself with the thing that hurt her most. And yet, she agreed to this. When was this going to end? Cupa continued to stroke the back of her head. It was a sign of sympathy which Andr understood. In turn, Andr loosened her grip on Cupa. She gasped when she saw her hands. There was blood on her nails. She looked to Cupa who just grimaced. Andr never meant to hurt her. It was only natural.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Cupa replied.

Andr once again wrapped herself around Cupa, this time clenching her fists.

"Why are you making me do this," she whimpered.

Cupa happily explained. "If we get rained on I want you to surviv," she said, "and I know you can adapt."

Andr nodded. It still didn't make much sense but if there was one thing she knew it was that Cupa would never put her life in danger. _Ok I can do this,_ she told herself. She reluctantly lowered herself and waited for whatever Cupa had in store for her. For the rest of the afternoon, Cupa taught Andr how to swim. Of course, the water still hurt but Andr was getting used to it. It went from a horrible searing pain to a minor sharp pain. Cupa helped her every step of the way. Not so much as to do everything for her, but enough to make Andr feel comfortable. Eventually Cupa decided it was time to go. Andr was the fastest one out. Usually she teleported to get from place to place but that required concentration. Since she couldn't think straight at the moment teleportation was not an option.

Noticing Andr's stress, Cupa handed her a towl. The shivering endergirl thanked her and immediatly wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I knew you could do it," Cupa commented, "sorry if I forced you."

"It's ok."

The sat down on a nearby log and had lunch. It was aceptionaly quiet between the two of them. Andr felt a lot more at ease now. The pain had died down enough to ignor. She could tell that Cupa felt sorry. It was a good thing Andr understood why she was put through this. It was one of her ways of saying she didn't want to lose her. Plus, she was somewhat reasonable. It did rain quite often this time of year. It would go on for long periods of time, sometimes for days. Andr wouldn't stand a chance out in the open once the thunderstorms hit. The only reason the lake water didn't kill her was because it was cleaner than rain water, believe it or not. They had infact, known for a while now that water didn't have the same effect on her as it did other Endermen. She was part human. The rules were different for her. Sure the lake water was still harmful but Cupa would've helped her out at any time.

"Andr I really am sorry," Cupa repeated.

"It's ok, I'm fine."

Cupa became distressed when seeing her friend in pain. She wouldn't forgive herself even though Andr already had. As the dawn turned to noon, the two decided it was time for lunch. For food, they both agreed on fish. Cupa gladly dived into the water and caught their food. Andr just sat by and watched. Neither of them knew how to use a fishing pole, let alone craft one. The girl in green was fast even in water, dashing from side to side along the bottom of the lake. Every time she saw a fish she grasped at it making sure she had a firm grip. Even with how fast and slippery they were, none of them stood a chance. Cupa was an aceptionaly good swimmer. Before the hour was up, she had already set up fire to cook the fish. At this point, Andr started helping out. She took one of the fish and attached it to a stick which she carefully held over the fire. Though her friend was already one step ahead of her. It was a funny habit that Cupa had. Every time she caught a fish she would get it cooked as soon as possible. She wouldn't spend two seconds with a raw fish. Andr knew why though. In the end, they had about 5 fish. The two returned to their original spot. Andr quietly nommed on her meal. It was somewhat good. A few minutes later, a pack of wolves showed up and started sniffing around the area. They were probably attracted by the smell. Andr saw Cupa's eyes light up. She already tell what she was about to do. The creeper girl dashed up to the nearest dog and offered it some meat.

"Hey boy," she chided, "ya hungry."

The wolf gradually took the food in its mouth and gave Cupa the privilege to scratch his under belly. Andr giggled slightly seeing as how find Cupa was of these creatures. She loved wolves. Every time she saw one, she could barely fight the urge to go up and hug one. The wolves got in on the action and started to lick Cupa's face. In return she gave each of them unbridled attention. Andr had already finished her meal but decided to stay and watch. One the wolves walked up to her however and stared at her. Let's just say Andr was speechless. She had no idea how to respond. Honestly she was more of a cat person. She had nothing against dogs. In fact, for the past several months they had grown on her. She acknowledged the wolf by gently rubbing its Jowls. The wolf say there and absorbed the attention. After a while, the wolf trotted away.

"Ready to go home," Cupa asked.

"Sure," Andr responded.

Cupa lightly grabbed her hand. Andr looked up at her friend who smiled. _Why is she so cute_, she wondered. Without much hesitation, Andr teleported them away. A split second later, they were back in the cave. It was much cooler here so Andr decided it was time to change out of the swimsuit. After changing back to her original attire Andr walked up to Cupa who was also changing.

"Thanks for taking me," she said.

Then she did something she was quite fond of. She teleported behind her friend and hugged her with all her might. The creeper girl was caught off guard by this sign of affection. It was her way of saying she enjoyed herself. Sure she was put through hell being surrounded by water, but Cupa was with her the whole time. And that's all that mattered. It was a mystery how their relationship remained so strong. And yet, it had for quite a long time now. They were best friends..

"Love you too Andr."

Andr blushed.

This chapter was mostly made so you can get an idea of the characters. Please check out my other stories, especially the other mob talker one Minecraft: Yaebi the Zombie. I'm planning on doing a lot more with this story, an adventure perhaps. Hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
